Fragile
by Ronin Cha Cha
Summary: Usagi, pulled into the clutches of war at the tender age of 17, proves herself as she quickly climbs ranks to commander. Innocence is totally wiped away, leaving the spilt blood to stain her heart and soul. A heroin to her allies and a demon to her enemy.
1. Shattered

Usagi sighed, slumping tiredly against a nearby wall. Her life was currently falling into little pieces… no doubt about that… and now, it was slowly taking her happiness away. She was always known as the 'cheerful bunny,' but ever since she had acquired her popular sass, her undeniable attitude, people… avoided her.

'_Why is war so goddamn evil?_' Usagi thought pitifully, smearing a smudge of soot off of her cheek. If war wasn't enough to aggravate the blond, her pants barely stayed on! To add on to that, her army boots were far too outsized! And, at the moment, untied! Oh, but not that she cared… Her teeth clenched together and she began jabbing her heels into the ground.

"Commander."

Usagi peered up abruptly, only to find a gun barrel aimed between her eyes. She cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, and gradually shoved it to the side with the flat of her palm. "Don't fool around with the artillery. Goddamn idiot…"

The man wielding the gun rolled his eyes towards her. "You know, you need to take it easy once in a while… Live a little! I mean, you're a woman after all…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, scowling up at him bitterly. "Besides, this is war! Kami! You should be out there protecting some of your troops!"

 He grinned sheepishly, holding up his hands in defense. "Maa, maa… I didn't mean any harm. I just came to deliver your orders… Next time, try not to bite my head off."

"I'll consider it," she muttered, stifling a yawn. "Saa, out with it. I need to get some sleep… Take a shower… Cleanse myself of the enemy's blood…"

"Well, you are to report to some colony… Ano… Heh, it seems as though I have forgotten the name… Anyhow, a shuttle is on its way to retrieve you. I will stay behind and gather the remaining recruits…" he paused.

Her nose wrinkled. "There aren't many… Many of the mobiles were taken out to the south… And the rest… Let's just say Shinigami got lucky this time."

He stared back at her in awe. "Are you telling me… There was only _one_ survivor?"

"Hai. It's sad," she murmured, looking off into the distance. "I didn't think I'd make it out… My ranks got a surprise attack. And I'll tell you now, I _was_ surprised… But, it isn't important now. I must report to the general at once."

"Forty two men… _Dead_!"

Usagi stood unflinchingly, staring straight ahead with a firm salute. "Hai," she replied softly, her fists clenched tightly. "They were stronger than I had anticipated…"

"They were _weak_, Commander, obviously no match for you… War is a test, remember my words. If you die you are weak, and if you live, you are lucky. There is no strong in a battle."

Usagi bowed her head briefly. "I understand, Misuta."

"You are one of the lucky ones, Usagi. Risen high amongst the ranks at the gentle age of seventeen. You are but a teenager. A damn lucky one, I must say. You must _not_ let yourself grow feeble!"

Usagi smiled inwardly at his words. "Arigatou. I will do my best to please you, Misuta."

"Don't try. Do." The older general acknowledged her with a firm salute, and then slowly exited her room.

Usagi, exhausted, heaved a sigh and flopped backwards onto her cot. _Lucky_? Is that really what she was? True, she had escaped many directed massacres, but most of the time her assassin would fall in love with her!

She quickly directed her attention towards the sound of her door sliding open. Realizing this, she made a swift grab for her gun, only to topple off of her bed and onto the cold floor.

"Having fun? I didn't know you did yoga." A young boy came in, a smug grin playing his lips. He regarded her position with a chuckle. "The secrets of females…"

Usagi groaned, and then cursed at him. "I was planning on putting a bullet through your head. I told you to knock before coming in here! I'll blow your head off next time!"

"This is _my_ room, too!" He flipped his long, brown braid to the side carelessly. "If you could catch me, you mean. I'm quick and nimble when in comes to important situations!"

"_Catch_ you? Judging by the time you get to your missions, I don't see what problems I'd have," she snorted, pulling herself back onto her bed. "Kuso! And your goddamn snoring!"

He shook his head and tossed another pretzel into his mouth. "Sure, I may be late sometimes, but I'm pretty damn cute! How could you shoot someone like me?"

Usagi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full, handsome," she replied cattily. "It spoils the charm of your idiocy."

He simply shrugged, collapsing backwards beside her. "You know, I could have been worse. Consider yourself lucky! What if I was a selfish, lazy slob?"

'_Lucky again?_' Usagi stared back at him blankly. "That is different from you… How?"

"I don't see why I have to have a roommate, I am Commander," Usagi announced, particularly to herself. "I should have luxuries…"

"Because you needed a real man around," he replied, giving her a sharp nudge.

Usagi sweatdropped absently and shoved him to the side. "Duo Maxwell is no man, he's a joke."

Duo eyed her closely, a pretzel hanging from the corner of his mouth. "What are you getting at, reijou? I'm not a joke to the ladies! Ha!"

She shuddered. "Onegai… Spare me the torture…"

Duo's face crinkled into a scowl, and he stood himself up. "Well, since you've decided to be mean, I suppose it's time to get to my mission. I call it 'the switch.'"

Usagi sighed aloud. "It doesn't happen to have anything to do with unfortunate Chang, now, does it?"

"_Seriously_? You must be psychic!" Duo raised his eyebrows and quickly grinned. "As a matter of fact, it does."

Usagi shook her head slowly. "Poor Wufei… What is the brilliant plan this time, may I ask?"

Duo's grin broadened as he pulled out a small container. "I thought I'd liven up his hair a bit. The ponytail is way too tight… Anyways, Wu-man takes his usual shower tonight, so I'll do 'the switch' right before he realizes it… You know, switch the shampoo…"

"Kuso, kuso…" Usagi began to massage her temples. "I don't like the sound of 'liven up,' Duo. What is your definition of 'liven up,' heh?"

"Cotton candy pink!" Duo exclaimed blissfully.

"Hm… So you're planning on turning his hair into a food? No offense, Maxwell, but I really think he likes his hair as it is…" She let out a muffled laugh.

Duo shrugged casually. "Once a mission is ordered, a mission is completed."

"I don't think I'll be seeing you for quite a while, Maxwell, judging on the hell you're going to receive from Chang," Usagi snorted, flopping backwards.

"I never thought of that… Well, if the plan backfires, I'll blame it on you!"

Usagi pulled down an eyelid. "Nya, and if you do that, I'll just do a little refurnishing on Deathscythe. How about a happy theme? I could replace the scythe with a flower! Kawaii!"

**Notes: **Well, I am finished! I hope you thought it was satisfactory… To tell you the truth, I wasn't too happy with it. I'm debating on whether or not I should continue…


	2. This is life

"The only woman in this place… How utterly, utterly depressing…" Usagi scoffed to herself, peering around the deserted shower room. With her fuzzy pink towel fitted tightly against her waist, a sighed escaped her lips. She had to admit; she was getting a little tired of being the solitary female among her ranks. Sure, she was _always_ popular with the men, but being around them for long periods of time… Well, changed her point of view…

"Lustful, perverted, rude, coldhearted, grumpy…" She paused from her list abruptly, snickering at the mere thought of a grumpy Duo.

Usagi slid out of the towel and jumped under the showerhead, shivering at the coldness of the water. 

"Damn men taking all the _HOT WATER_!" she shouted, banging a wrathful fist to the wall. She muttered a few curses and rewrapped the wrinkled towel around herself. "I'm never going to be clean with those morons about…"

Usagi slammed open the women's show room, red faced, and stamped loudly towards the men's. With an angry thrust of her foot, she booted the door impatiently. "Open this goddamn door, you stupid idiots! Or I'll break it!" she shouted.

"Go ahead, it's not _our_ door."

Usagi flushed three shades of red. "This is your commander, Usagi Tsukino! If you lazy assholes don't move it, you'll have a fully-prepared woman in _your_ change room!"

There was a noise of hesitant voices. Usagi tapped her foot, thoroughly vexed with the situation at hand. "This isn't some kind of joke. I'm not hesitant to see a bunch of naked _idiots_!"

"You called?" A taller boy appeared in the doorway, watching down on her beneath thick brown bangs. She looked back up at him, biting back a threatening giggle at the sight of his yellow towel.

She grinned, dipping her head in gratitude. "Yes, well, seemingly all of you men have taken all the hot water… Isn't there something you could to prevent such an offense?"

"Have a shower with us!"

"Nee, it'll be fun!"

"You just shut up!" Usagi barked violently, teeth bared. "I will not go in there with you stupid boys and expose myself!" She snorted and quickly returned her attention to the taller man. "I'll say this once, and quickly. If you don't give back the water, you'll have a very grumpy general after your asses in the morning, understood?"

He stared at her blankly, she stared at him in return. Without a word, he shut the door in her face.

"Tsukino, Maxwell, you are required in section C4. Tsukino, Maxwell..."

Usagi groaned in annoyance and flipped over beneath her heavy blankets. Using her index finger, she pressed one of the buttons. "On what business?"

"Emergency, Miss. There was a current break in."

Usagi paused a few moments to run it through her groggy mind. In a split second she pounced out of her cot, searching frantically for her gun. "**Kuso**!"

Usagi looked briskly towards the snoring Duo. She fumbled for her slipper, and quickly struck him across the cheek. "Didn't you hear the call, baka?! There's an emergency!"

Duo acknowledged her with a moan of pain, watching her struggle through the darkness. "You could have shaken me or something, Usa…"

"I have _two_ slippers, so shut up and get a move on. I need you to retrieve Rebarbra, Barton, Chang… Do you think Yuy will attend? He never listens to me."

Duo shrugged. "He follows missions, not orders."

"Well, tell him to quit his bull shit. We need backup for this business… Quickly to C4, because I do not know what kind of hell I'll come across this time."

            "I have the backup you ordered, awake and ready for any action."

"Maxwell, shut up before you blow our cover…" Usagi snapped bitterly, eyes narrowed in focus. "I caught sight of two soldiers pass by here. They escaped with a quickened pace."

"You allowed them to flee, when they were right in front of you? Are you afraid of attacking?"

"No, idiot, whoever they were, one of them had a rocket launcher. For your information, Chang, if I attempted to attack in any way, it could trigger a massive explosion." Usagi paused in thought, clicking her tongue. "If my prediction is right, I could track down some clues… Tomorrow I have a scheduled meeting with Zechs, you see. There will be enough time for me to hunt down some information… But I will need the five of you. Relena Peacecraft will be accompanying me, as promised, but there are certain dangers that cannot be prevented to ensure her safety. I need you to protect the girl at all costs, keep her away from the meeting room."

"It could simply be a planned assassination… What happens then?" Quatre inquired softly.

Usagi grinned spitefully. "I'm glad you asked, little desert man. As far as assassination goes, I am indeed expecting it, but whatever happens, your mission is to keep Miss Relena away from that meeting. Not having a death wish tea party with me."

"You talk of death so freely, onna," Wufei snorted, almost with anger.

"I suppose you are correct… But no matter. We must follow through efficiently…" She paused suddenly, staring dazedly at Wufei, who stared back. "Oh, Kami! What the hell happened to your hair?! You look like some kind of… candy wrapper…"

Quatre blinked, eyes cast towards the empty corridor. "Ne, I've never seen Duo-san run so fast since he dropped Heero's toothbrush in the toilet…"

**Notes: **I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought I'd post it for you all… I hope it's satisfactory to read… Oh, by the ways, I'm looking for a good three-four co-writers for a gundam wing/ sailor moon fanfiction… Review if you're interested and give me your e-mail! Sharing a story is fun!


	3. Assassination

                "Man, I've never taken such a harsh beating in all my life… Now, who blurted out the toothbrush accident? I told you _never_ to mention that crime… Heero has no mercy when it comes to hygiene…"

Usagi glanced sidelong at Duo's limp form, collapsed across his bed. She yawned jadedly and flipped the page of her open manga. "I never said anything. Besides, what good is hygiene when you wear the _exact_ _same_ clothes every single day? If you ask me, he needs a few fashion tips."

He scowled up at the ceiling. "You know, I never thought about it that way… Being a gundam pilot, I know it's hard to change your clothing… In fact, I've been wearing the same shirt over a month! I think I stuck it in that dresser of yours... It was getting all icky."

Usagi blinked in alarm. She looked to Duo, who seemed oblivious, and then to her wooden dresser. "You can't be… Serious…"

"Oh, but I am," he replied, his solemn features never leaving his expression. "It was the top one, as I recall… Your undergarments, perhaps?"

"Baka hentai!" she cried, throwing her book in his direction. Ignoring his yelp of pain, she scrambled over to her wooden dresser, flung open the top drawer, and began rummaging. "Where is it? Where?"

"I was kidding," Duo replied bluntly, rubbing at his head. "Shouldn't you have realized how sneaky I can be by no-" He was cut off sharply as a pair of pink rabbit panties landed in a small heap atop his head.

"Oh, thank Kami," she sighed, leaning herself against the wall. She took a few deep breaths before facing him again. "Where did my book-"

He only grinned sheepishly as she stared back at him, shocked. Dangling from his forefinger was one of _her _undergarments.  Pink, bunny-rabbit undergarment!

"What are you…"

"I guess it slipped from your grasp, eh?" He chuckled uneasily. "Well, it managed to land over here… Maa,  heaven forbid you'll hit me…?"

Never had sector C-3 heard such a long, loud war cry erupt from the dorm of their commander.

"Commander?"

Usagi's lip curled in annoyance. "Miss Relena, it would be better if you were to call me by first name, not Commander. I'm not _your_ commander in the first place."

"All right, I understand, and you may call me Relena."

"Touché, _Relena_" Usagi muttered, slumping lower into the shuttle's seat. "Anyways, what were you about to ask me, _Relena_?"

"Ano…" The young Peacecraft tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I just wanted to know the plans for Zech's meeting. Am I supposed to recite a speech of some sort?"

Usagi bit back a meaningful grin before replying. Stupid woman! "Zechs is a very patient man, you see. He isn't exactly the type who would look forward to hearing you go on and on and on about peace… So, no, you won't be doing anything."

Relena frowned. "What is that supposed to mean? Are my speeches very dull? I suppose I could perhaps come up with something else?"

"Damn, you're annoying," Usagi retorted drowsily, squirming uncomfortably. "Ne, just shut up until we get there… Onegai."

Relena's eyes widened as she watched the blond drift into slumber alongside her. '_I cannot believe I'm hearing this! I  am supposed to be respected… But… But this woman! Does Heero think I'm a distraction? Heero…_' Mutely, she tilted her head to the side, her forehead resting lightly against the glass window.

                Usagi's eyes snapped open, accustoming to the dimness of the shuttle's cockpit. Wearily, she regarded her surroundings, rubbing away sleepiness from her eyes. Her vision settled on Relena. "_Ah_!"

The girl seated next to her remained quite soundless. Her head was lolled to one side, long wisps of brown hair blanketing her face. A small, yet noticeable strand of drool hung from the corner of her agape lips. She was snoring slightly. "_Heero…_"

Usagi wrinkled her nose with silent disgust. No wonder the poor boy had social problems! Deciding upon it, she lashed out at her with a powerful nudge.

Relena woke up with a fit of chokes and coughs, wheezing as she rubbed her ribs. She sent a questionable look at Usagi in the process.

She shrugged. "My arm slipped. Clumsy me… Hitting a poor Pacifist!" As Relena continued patting at her sore side, Usagi cocked an eyebrow. "Talk to me! What, are you sick or something? Don't throw up on me! This is a brand new uniform… Zechs wouldn't enjoy a smelly woman to debate with, ne?"

Relena sighed inwardly and ceased her raspy breathing. Where she had hit was, without a doubt, going to leave a mark. '_Such a demanding woman…_'

Usagi turned up her nose in an act of arrogance. "Fine then, you can simply ignore me, Highness. A few escorts will accompany you towards your headquarters… Deal with them instead."

'_But… She told me not to talk with her directly, on account of my annoyance…_' she thought. '_She really must be a good leader… Pushy!_'

As if realizing it, Usagi's lips curved into a lop-sided smile. "Nee, I give you permission to speak. You don't have to be rude about it."

"Where are my headquarters located?" Relena inquired hopefully. "I hope I get some flowers with it, too, because I love the smell of them… When will I be beckoned upon for the meeting? Should I fix my hair? My nails? My nails and my hair? Or perhaps I should just wear something appropriate."

"I take that back. Shut up."

                                   Usagi peered out into the sunset as she exited the shuttle with a smile. The sun was soothingly warm, its rays soaking up any regret she was feeling. "Kajitsu!"

"You seem content." Duo's usually smug features were now altered into a frown as he stood before her. "You're being unreasonable, Usa. Don't throw your life away. Why are you doing this!? It's foolish of you!"

"You know, you're not the god of death, you're just the god of bullshit!" She shoved him aside. "Do your mission, I'll do mine."

                                   Usagi looked up from her seat. A guard stood, saluting, in her room's doorway. She sent him a quizzical look with her eyes. "Hai?"

"Zechs wishes to see you now," came the curt reply. "He has requested your presence immediately… Ah… You are coming, no?"

She waved him off. "Of course, I'll be there shortly. Give me some time to prepare myself… Tell him to wait for me."

The guard bowed his head respectfully before marching out of sight. Usagi held her mug with shaky fingers as she brought it to her mouth.. '_Am I really throwing my life away?_' She blinked bluntly. '_Baka. He hasn't experienced the same things as I…_'

She slammed the cup back down against the small table, instantly shattering it. She ignored the broken pieces stubbornly and forced herself upwards. "**Baka Maxwell**! Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!"

"I didn't say anything."

Surprised, Usagi pivoted on her toe, only to result in knocking over the table. None other than Duo leaned against the doorframe, a small grin spread across his mouth. "Oh my, a bit clumsy today, are we?"

Usagi clenched her teeth together, kicking herself mentally for acting with such awkwardness. "I thought I told you to guard Relena," she hissed. "I need to go now. Get out of my way."

Duo ignored her, blocking her only way out with his arms. "I won't."

Usagi's wrath blazed. "Then you are deceiving your duty… I will… Have to remove you from my forces immediately… Understood?"

"Fine," Duo said simply, smirking ironically. "But I'm not moving."

"Usagi?"

"_Eh_?" Usagi peeked over her shoulder. The entrance was now occupied by Relena, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and a very satisfied looking Duo.

Usagi sweatdropped. "Why, what a pleasant surprise… What are you doing here, Relena? Near the _meeting room_?" She shot glares at all five of the boys.

"I was… Just a little worried about you, seeing I was not called upon… Are you ready to go yet?" Relena smiled timidly. "I'll go with you."

Usagi refrained from giving herself a punch to the face. Of course, once again, Duo had proven his sneakiness behind her back. "Iie, matte."

"Why wait?" Relena questioned, a little confused.

Usagi promptly ignored her, sniffing. "Well, as I expected it should be happening just about… Now." As if on cue, a large explosion erupted through the hallways.

"Did you set that off, onna?!" Wufei yelled, glancing down the corridor. "That was coming from the meeting room!"

Usagi laughed and shook her head. "Indeed, that was where I was to congregate with OZ. When I was to step into that room, an explosive would have been triggered…" she slumped her shoulders. "It seems as though Zechs isn't too innocent… Our only choice now is to head back to the colony… Eh! I hope I don't get fired!"

"You knew about all this?" Quatre inquired softly, hiding his shock.

"You are not naïve, that's for sure," Duo murmured. "But, you would have be killed, and you already knew this? Didn't you feel…"

Usagi cut him off short. "Anxious? I don't feel that emotion anymore. It brushed off quite a while ago… Death isn't something new to me."

"You were ordered to _sacrifice_ yourself!" Relena shouted suddenly, her face flushed. "It all makes sense now! I was just here as a distraction! Nothing more!"

Usagi flipped her hair to the side. "Took you long enough. You are slow in figuring things out. Pick up the pace and I may respect you one day…"

Relena clenched her fist into a tight ball, staring at Usagi. "I was _worried_. About _you_, Commander… And _this_ is how you repay me!?"

Usagi clasped her hands together. "That's the spirit, Relena! When you're pissed, off, show it! You're coming along quite nicely!"

Relena seemed blank. "But… I… I really was angry with you! Utterly angry!"

Usagi snickered beneath her hand. "Busu, I wouldn't advise you to develop into my enemy," she said, eyeing her. "I'd destroy you."

"_Busu_?!" Relena's shoulders hunched as she turned to face the other direction. "I am returning. I've had enough of this… this foolishness!"

"Well, then, busu, shut up and lead the way!" Usagi pulled down an eyelid as she stormed away. "Nya, nya, weak little Peacecraft needing protection again... I'm _not_ her babysitter! She needs to toughen up and defend for herself once and awhile. She won't even go near artillery, let alone a water gun, and has no physical defense techniques…"

"It's your turn to shut up," Wufei scoffed.

**Notes:** Well, that's chapter three all finished! I hope this fanfiction isn't to boring… Action scenes will be coming up shortly… Sorry for being so mean to Relena, too!

-Ronin Cha Cha


End file.
